¿listos para el siguiente round?
by Inoue the ripper
Summary: han pasado varios años y sin nada que hacer polygoman regresa y hara que el round 2 en playstation allstars regrese pero con mas personajes y 5 nuevos personajes mientras en otra historia tabuu regresa y hara que ellos al igual que los allstars regresen a ese pequeño torneo reuniendose uno por uno lo que hara que esas aventuras unete a mario sonic y fox en esta aventura divertida


nota de la autora:bueno primero hola a todos otra de mis historias bueno primero lo primero esta historia es de smash y de playstation allstars pero no se van a topar ninguno y nada son diferentes historias con diferentes aventuras batalle un poco ya que hace mucho que no jugaba smash y es un poco dificil ya que no tengo ni wii y tampoco el wii u pero si se mucho de playstation allstars y si les gusta ese juego tengo mas historias ahi pero este es mi primer fanfic de smash espero y le den una oportunidad sin mas que decir que empieze y por cierto sobre aiden se me ocurrio como ponerlo de otro allstar y algunos otros personajes mas xD enfin sin mas que decir que comiense la historia

capitulo 01:el comienzo de otro torneo y otra divertida aventura

este capitulo empezara en chicago donde la cTOs dominaba todo bueno ya que el mejor hackear de todos aiden peacer se encontraba ...haciendo de las suyas ya que la verdad estaba apunto de saltar para salvar a una chica

ladron:dame tu dinero! ahora

chica:si no te quitas gritare fuerte !

pero antes de encajarle el cuchillo aiden salio se le avento y lo golpeo

chica:oh gracias justiciero

pero antes de contestar se oyeron las sirenas de la policia

aiden:mierda

chica:adios llamame!

el salio corriendo agarro el celular y marco a su celular donde el le marco a uno de sus "contactos" para pedir un carro

voz:que le paso a tu carro

aiden:no tengo tiempo para tonterias anda !

voz:esta bien...pero cuida el proximo

aiden:no te prometo nada

el hackear se subio a su carro y empezo a conducir acelero lo mas rapido que pudo

policia:no escaparas rindete

aiden accelero pero como por arte de magia salio estaba en una monta a sin rumbo la policia lo rodeo

policia:eres hombre muerto

pero aiden se le ocurrio algo que era...tirarse de la monta a

aiden:adios amigos

el se tiro pero depronto se abrio como un portal pero era pixeliada y azul que lo absorvio a aiden llevandoselo de ahi

en toro world

toro veia la television ya que no tenia nada que hacer ese dia hasta que entra un amigo muy querido para el era kuro

kuro:toro toro!

toro:que pasa

kuro:que tal si hacemos una fiesta en la que todos comamos

toro:eso me hara mas humano nya?

kuro:no pero...podremos comer algo

toro iba a responder hasta que su buena amiga junio entra

junio:toro ya descubristes algo de esa cabeza polygonal

toro:no nya

junio:pero toro ya te has desaparecido aveces y te econtramos en la calle pero esto es grave ya que ni en la calle te encontramos !

kuro:junio tiene razon nya

toro:pero las batallas esas me dejan donde quiera no me imaginaria si algun dia desapareso y ya no vuelvo nya

junio:NO DIGAS ESO !

kuro:junio no te espantes que puede pasar nya

junio:que puede pasar!? kuro toro se a enfrentado a unos bichos raros de mundos diferentes

toro:la verdad son heroes nya

junio:eso no importa los unicos que conoces es al calvo a un cirbog y no se que tanto

toro:la verdad los conosco por el canal que hice nya ...y ademas de que todos terminaban destruyendo mi ecenario nya

kuro:todos esos heroes son unas vestias nya

toro:nya no te olvides del hackear que fue el unico que fue muy pacifico

kuro:exacto que por cierto que estara haciendo ?

mientras afuera

lo que ellos no sabian era de que aiden estaba un poco confundido ya que no sabia donde estaba vio desde lejos una casa y le parecio un poco conocida ya que el devolada supo donde estaba estaba en japon pero era un japon...muy diferente el se escondio en los botes de basura y empezo a investigar pero depronto se elevo el bote de basura ya al momento de ver vio que el que lo cargaba era una especie de robot cuadrado

aiden:tu quien eres

zusuki:enemigo dectectado!

aiden:lo sabia eres un enemigo .

.  
suzuki:...

pero depronto aparecio otro amigo de suzuki

pierre:suzuki que pasa que haces con esa persona ?

aiden:esto es obra de la cTOs

pierre:cTO que?

aiden no dijo nada salio del basurero y saco una metralladora empezando a disparar

pierre:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh auxilio un pistolero loco anda suelto!

suzuki:pierre ve y hablale a toro estamos en problemas

pierre:la verdad grite tanto que ellos vinieron .

pierre:ire a disfrutar mi dia

todos se quedaron callados al igual que aiden bueno el...estaba con el celular buscando como se llaman y que era si eran buenos o malos

toro: nya que pasa !

kuro:toro mira! es el chico encapuchado!

toro al verlo vio que esa persona ya la conocia era el hackear aiden pearce que estaba con su celular...muy pacificamente

toro:hola aiden me recuerdas!

aiden:si eres el peque o gatito que me invito para la entrevista...como no olvidar ese dia

toro:lo se todos terminaron destruyendo mi ecenario nya .

junio:bueno que tanto esperan ahi que regresar antes de que el vendedor de sushi se preocupe

toro:la verdad esa es una enorme pregunta nya

todos:que ?

toro:como meteremos a aiden ala casa nya

aiden:no te preocupes toro se exactamente como entrar sin causar alborotos

toro:como nya

aiden sonrio detras de su mascara y empezo a buscar en su celular pero mientras eso pasaba en otro mundo universo en otra historia me refiero a que un erizo azul terminaba de peliar con el doctor era cierto el erizo era perseguido por un doctor me refiero a que sonic el heroe de ese universo como siempre se metia en problemas bueno no en problemas si no de que salvaba todo mobius que el ahora iba con sus amigos

sonic:tails vistes como lo derrote

tails:si muy buena esa sonic pero yo tengo una duda

sonic:que ?

tails:ese portal no se a desaparecido y es muy raro ya que eh aventado cosas y desaparecen

sonic:suena muy curioso la verdad

sonic se acerco al portal pero tails lo detiene

tails:estas loco no puedes pasar asi como asi!

sonic:tails es solo una puerta brillante...pixeliada...ya nada me sorprende la verdad

tails:por lo que eh investigado esa cosa es un portal dimensional que te puede llevar a cualquier lugar a tu mundo o mundos diferentes

sonic:suena genial!

tails:no es nada genial sonic nunca te tomas nada encerio

sonic:porfavor tails yo siempre me tomo todo esto encerio

tails se quedo callado hasta que dice:has lo que quieras pero como mejor amigo yo no te recomiendo esto

sonic:la verdad estos portales yo los vi antes pero era en un sue o sabes en ese sue o yo me topaba con unos bichos raros llamados smash y que esta era nuestra historia mientras que en otro mundo en otra historia diferente otros bichos raros llamados allstars .

.  
tails:vaya...nunca pense que pensaras asi sonic

sonic:ya vez ...QUE QUISISTES DECIR CON ESO!

tails:no nada bueno si atraviesas esa puerta suerte amigo

sonic sonrio y paso la puerta que no sabia a donde lo llevaria

mientras eso pasaba en el reino champi on

el heroe de ahi estaba tratando de sacar a su hermano de un lugar ya que no se queria enfrentar un simple goomba

mario:vamos tu puedes!

luigi se puso enfrente el goomba se paro y empezo a perseguir a luigi que ahora corria desesperadamente

mario:mamamia!

pero mientras eso pasaba en el castillo la princessa peach estaba un poco confundida ya que su reino a estado muy tranquilo y eso era bueno pero ala vez malo ya que ala mejor browser estaba planiando algo

toad:princessa deje de dar vueltas

peach:estoy un poco preocupada toad sabes mi reino a estado muy pacifico estas semanas y pues no lo se

toad;pues la verdad si pero lo bueno es de que ya no han venido ningun bicho raro a molestarnos

peach:en eso tienes razon

pero antes de reinar paz y tranuquilidad aparecio una puerta brillante y dejo a un erizo color azul caer de escaleras abajo

toad:cuidado

toad aparto ala princessa de ahi ya que una bola color azul se estampo contra la pared

peach:pero que demonios!

sonic:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy mi cabeza! quienes son ustedes!

toad:nadie ataca ala princessa peach

sonic se le quedo viendo y solamente le dio una patada mandandolo a volar

peach:toad no! oye tu rata azul que eres !

sonic:eso es lo que quiero saber!

peach: *suspiro* bueno...salistes de una puerta brillante ?

sonic:...lo que quiero decir es de que en donde estoy !

peach:bueno te lo dire si regresas a mi amigo aqui

sonic:no se preocupe se ora ahorita se lo traigo

sonic salio a toda velocidad dejando ala princessa algo sorprendida por lo rapido que era en menos de 5 minutos el regreso con su amigo que estaba inconsiente

peach:bueno te presentare a un amigo mio que el te puede explicar esto

peach y sonic se fueron ala sala de peach que ella llamo a mario ellos comenzaron a platicar al heroe del mundo champi ion no le daba buena espina el heroe azul

sonic:vaya este lugar es algo raro

mario:tu eres de otro mundo no

sonic:asi es

mario:yo eh salvado muchas veces este mundo

sonic:yo soy rapido y eh salvado muchas veces mi mundo

mario:o encerio

peach:si es encerio mario el trajo a toad en menos de 5 minutos

sonic:ya vez soy mejor que tu

mario al oir eso se enojo un poco peach lo noto y les dio mas te no queria que destruyeran su castilo

mario:quieres peliar o que

peach:quieren mas te?

sonic:encerio? anda muestrame lo que tienes !

sonic se puso en posicion de combate al igual que mario pero y peach los miraba un poco preocupada y toad...bueno el queria ver la pelia asi que se fue a sentar junto con la princessa pero antes de peliar algo los dejo inmoviles

sonic:que succede !

depronto aparece un bicho raro todo color azul pero era transparente

mario:quien o que eres!

sonic:facil y sencillo...un bicho raro .

.  
peach:tonto alo que se refiere mario es de que es !

?soy tabbu y ustedes no pueden peliar porque esa pelea la tendran en sus batallas

todos :que!

tabbu:asi es ustedes son partipantes de el torneo smash

mario:yo no acepto

tabbu:que lastima ya que el mundo de todos ustedes esta en peligro

sonic:eso quiere decir que la puerta esa nos llevara a lugares diferentes

tabbu:asi es es hora o nunca y como son los primeros en reunirse los llevare a otro mundo

peach:como de que otro mundo!

pero tabbu no respondio y el piso se puso negro dejando caer ala princessa a mario y a sonic callendo en otra portal que los llevo a otro lugar absorviendolos

mientras tanto en la otra historia

toro:vaya si que pesas

aiden:soy un paquete solamente llevame adentro de tu casa

toro:esta bien nya

lo que a aiden se le ocurrio fue meterse a una caja y hacer que el vendedor de sushi crea que es un paquete para toro toro entro y se fue a su cuarto desempaco a aiden y el vio que el cuarto de toro era algo genial

toro:bueno nya que haras ahora estas perdido en mi mundo

aiden:bueno que puedo hacer mas ahi que investigar que es lo que pasa aqui

toro:bueno simple y justo...estas perdido en otro mundo nya

aiden:en eso tienes razon

pero en eso aparece junio

junio:toro toro encontramos un portal algo extra o

toro:nya! aiden tu aparecistes de una puerta vamos!

los dos salieron corriendo y depronto

aiden:es mi salida de aqui

el entro pero algo malo sucedio ya que tambien toro se fue con el y ellos aparecieron en un lugar muy corrupto ya que era muy terrorifico

toro:nya ese golpe dolio nya

aiden:en donde estamos?

toro:este lugar se me hace conocido lo vi en un videojuego

aiden:veamos que lugar es

aiden empezo a investigar estaban en grecia el hogar de los dioses del olimpo que en esa epoca estaba haciendo invadido por un guerrero

toro:vaya este lugar esta lleno de cenizas nya

aiden:ahi que tener cuidado estamos en la epoca de los dioses del olimpo

pero mientras eso pasaba en el kratos habia terminado de derrotar a hades y ahora se enfrentaba a un minotauro

kratos:porfin tengo las armas de hades es momento de ir contra zeus y derrotarlo toma esto tonto minotauro!

kratos estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta que su hermano hercules lo iba atacar pero en ese momento

toro:cuidado !

aiden saco una lanzacuetes y le disparo a hercules y kratos ...seguia entretenido con el minotauro

toro:nya yo lo conozco no es nadie peligroso

aiden:quien es?

toro:es un amigo a el lo acompa e en una academya y en un caso lo que yo no entiedo es el porque nos estamos reuniendo nya

toro tenia razon han pasado 13 meses y ellos ya no estaban reunidos aunque no sabia si todos sus hermanos allstars regresarian como antes pero eso que importaba lo mas raro era de que que hacia aiden ahi con ellos ? sera que el sera un dlc ?

toro:kratos!

kratos seguia golpeando al minotauro: toma esto y esto!

toro:kratos mira comida !

kratos:donde !

aiden:vaya reaxiono rapido eh

toro:asi es el nya

kratos:toro amigo como estas cuanto tiempo sin verte!

toro:hola kratos

kratos vio a aiden

toro:ah kratos el es aiden es un allstar ...otro allstar nuevo...

kratos:pero ahi algo que no entiendo...porque nos estamos reuniendo otra vez?

toro:es cierto nya y el porque aiden esta aqui nya!

?quizas yo les pueda decir

depronto aparecio una cabeza gigante polygonal pero nadie dijo nada ya que aiden les mostraba quien era por el celular

kratos:por el olimpus que es esa cosa

aiden:es la tecnologia de chicago dios de la guerra

polygoman:podrian prestar atencion!

los tres voltearon a verlo

polygoman:el segundo round esta empezando asi que preparence para peliar

aiden:primero quiero que me respondas una pregunta...yo que hago aqui?

polygoman:tu eres un dlc allstar ahi 5 dlc allstar tu eres un de ellos pero...no se sabe si ellos estan en su vando

toro:eso quiere decir que

polygoman:asi es de que iran visitando lugar y puede que ellos los ataque ahi

kratos:solamente algo polygoman

polygoman:que necesitas amiguito

kratos:nosotros somos amigo tuyo nos puedes abrir una puerta polygonal para ir a otro mundo

polygoman:claro ustedes son amigos asi que esta bien pero enfin que se diviertan en esta aventura

polygoman se fue dejando alos tres allstars confundidos hasta que toro dijo

toro:bueno es hora de viajar

kratos:exacto pero antes dejame invadir el olimpus

toro:no vamos a perder esta opurtunidad nya

aiden:la verdad no ahi necesidad de invadir el olimpus

toro:porque nya

aiden apunto y venia una manada de minotauro y arpias kratos cargo a toro y a aiden

kratos:ala carga!

toro:retirada!

kratos paso la puerta polygonal callendo en algun otro mundo diferente

mientras tanto en la otra historia

en lilat sistem

el mercenario fox Mmcloud iba de regreso a una mission que tenia hasta que uno de sus amigos le hablo

falco:fox mira lo que encontre

fox:que encontrastes

falco:bueno encontre dinero nos alcanza para un wii

fox:o para comida

falco:slippy nos dijo que ya ahi comida que puede pasar

fox:y si de embez del wii compramos un wii u

falco:pues si pero no nos alcanza

fox:porque si dijistes que era suficiente para comprar una consola

falco:son solamente 15 dollares .

.  
fox:...mejor cambiemos de tema

pero antes de hablar arriba de su nave cae una princessa un plomero y un erizo rompiendo el vidrio de su nave

fox:pero que demo

peach:hola

fox:ustedes otra vez no!

mario:mamamia! nosotros que te hicimos

fox:si no recuerdo en el anterior torneo ustedes me echaron a perder mi nave

sonic:oye si estas platicando con nosotros quien conduce

todos se quedaron en shock ya que la nave ya iba a tierra extreyandose en un planeta

fox:diablos ya vez

mario:mamamia! en donde estamos

fox:tal parece que estamos en un planeta desconocido ya que no tengo registros de aqui

sonic:vaya este lugar es algo horrible

fox:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh maldicion porque

peach:eso quiere decir que estamos en un planeta desconocido sin comida y sin agua

fox:tal vez

sonic:eso quiere decir que no habla chilli dogs tampoco

fox:claro que no

sonic:NOOOOOOOOO!

sonic solto un grito de dolor sus compa eros lo veian algo desconsertantes

fox:bueno a esperar a que algo o alguien nos salve

peach:*suspiro*esta semana sera muy larga

finalizado

en el proximo capitulo los smash estan perdiendo la cabeza ya que no hay nada de comida ni nada y mario tendra su primera batalla mientras que en la otra historia los allstars calleron en una especie de local topandose con un gran amigo que conocieron en el torneo anterior

bueno eso es todo xD bueno como dije espero y les alla gustado y sin mas que decir nos leemos luego :3


End file.
